Dreaming About Driving the Car
This is an episode starting in Peppa's dream. Transcript Mummy Pig: Peppa, you have been a very well-behaved piggy this week! Daddy Pig: And we're giving you the chance to drive the car! Peppa: Really? Mummy Pig: Yes indeed, Peppa! Peppa: Wow! *jumps into car and drives to Pedro's house* Peppa: Hey, Pedro! Hop on! Pedro: Erm, Peppa, why do you do all these naughty things! You and I are both only 4. Neither of us can drive the car. Mr. Pony: Peppa! WHO SAID YOU COULD DO THAT? *points at Peppa* Peppa: Coach Pony! Calm down! Mummy and Daddy said I could! ASK THEM! Mr. Pony: Okay. *walks to Peppa's house* Peppa: Hop on, Pedro! *gets out of car, throws Pedro in there and starts the car* Mr. Pony: Pedro! Darling Pedro! I'm sorry I let Peppa drive you away! *catches up with car* Peppa, I'm not teaching you anymore martial arts if you behave like this in future! (flashback to Enter the Peppa) Peppa: Can't catch me! *drives off and stops outside Dog's Pizza* Danny, hop on! Danny: Who iiiisssss iiiiitttt? Oh, Peppa. How did your car get here? Peppa: My parents let me drive it here! Granny Dog, can you ask them? Granny Dog: Okay, Peppa! I'll bet it'll be a no! *walks to Peppa's house* Danny: *hops on* Peppa: *drives to Suzy's secret club teepee* Suzy: *gets onto car with Peppa* Peppa: *drives off* car drives across a road that's being washed and starts spinning Peppa: Woah! Woah! Woah! Pedro: Peppa! I told you this was a bad idea! Danny: Peppa! Look outttttt! car drives through a park Kids at playground: Argh! Big broom-broom car coming! car smashes the monkey bars Peppa: I'm sorry about that! My parents gave me the chance to drive the car! car gets back on the road Peppa: How do I stop this thing? car passes Peppa's house Mummy and Daddy Pig: What have we done? car crashes into [[The Local Shops]] Peppa: Ouch, ouch, ouch! Suzy: Here comes Emily! Uh-oh! Emily: *goes into food shop* Excuse me sir, but where are the bananas? Bananas are my favourite fruit! Suzy: I'm hungry! Luckily, we're near the food shop! *goes into food shop* Now where's that Fruti Candy? That's just what I feel like! *gets Fruti Candy and goes into bakery aisle* I feel like some cinnamon swirls as well and... Emily? Peppa: *comes in* Emily: How did that car crash into the shop? *glares at Peppa* Peppa: I can't answer right now, I need the toilet! *hides in toilet* Phew! Emily: *comes into toilet* You can't escape me like that, you know! I'm telling your parents! Mummy and Daddy Pig: *come into food shop* Yes. We were foolish and let Peppa drive off like so! Mummy Pig: *grabs Peppa* I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I... Peppa: *wakes up* Phew! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes including flashbacks to Angela Anaconda X Peppa Pig episodes Category:Episodes starting in Peppa's dream Category:Episodes including flashbacks